


Dear Brother

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Brotherly Love, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Before Tywin's mother passed she gave birth to one final child. Tyanna Lannister. Tyanna is a spitting image of her eldest brother in every way. So much so that even Tywin has always been able to stomach her and in more ways than one.[Tywin Lannister × Original Character]





	1. Chapter 1

" _Brother_."

A long, soft moan came from Tyanna's lips as Tywin had her seated on his lap in his chambers in King's Landing. He grunted feeling her walls stretching around him as she rocked back and forth slowly. His cock burried deeply inside of her tight, warm cunt.

"Tywin -- you always feel so good."

Tyanna whispered her lips finding his. Tywin chuckled and grabbed her thighs keeping her close.

"No doubt you as well."

He teased causing Tyanna to chuckle then gasp as he hurried his fingers against her hips to have her speed up her ride. Since his arrival for Robert's name day both of them had been leaving suddle hints that they needed one another. So finally they had both managed to wander back to Tywin's room for a long awaited reunited sexual experience.

Which they both had now.

* * *

"Lady Tyanna, you're needed in the small council room."

A man informed the woman. She had currently been in the middle of speaking to her eldest child, Tymas, who was on holiday from Lannisport. Tymas looked so much like Tywin it was incredible. Yet nobody knew. Nobody knew because Tyanna had been married to a lesser cousin by Tywin himself.

A man that wouldn't dare speak out about the things that were happening. A man that wouldn't dare tell a soul, knowing what would happen. But Tyanna and her husband had never laid together, so all seven of Tyanna's children were in fact Tywin's Bastards.

"Tymas, my love, we'll speak later."

Tyanna said smiling up at her eldest. Tymas nodded his blue-golden eyes showed his age, 33 to be exact, as Tyanna had had him when she was merely 11 years of age.

And yes, Tywin's first child by her.

"Of course mother."

He said sporting his proud Lannister colors as he took a deep bow to his mother. She smiled softly and kissed his blonde head before departing toward the small council chambers.

* * *

"Lady Tyanna."

Varsy greeted as they all rose from their chairs, all but Tywin, and Joffery had already been standing. Tyanna looked around the room at everyone.

"King Robert isn't even cold in the grave yet, and yet I see where my dear brother sits."

Tyanna said looking to Tywin who was sitting in the position of Hand of the King. Tywin arched a brow wearing an amusing smirk to his lips.

"Yes, well, aunt Tyanna, we have a new King now."

Cersei said with a warm smile as she looked at Joffery who was watching his great aunt like a hawk. Tyanna rolled her eyes as she stepped forward.

"Yes. A king who is apparently a Bastard and unfit for the throne -- "

"Lies! Those viscous lies were created by Ned Stark to -- "

"I have known Ned Stark for many years and have never known him to lie in such a manner."

Tyanna said having the room fall silent as she went and took her place beside Tywin to his left hand. He watched her closely as she sat with such grace.

"So you believe him then?"

Tywin questioned. Tyanna looked at her elder and seen the type of look he gave her. It was one of wanting the truth from her.

"Question Ned Stark as to why he said such things. Also Cersei -- "

Tyanna said turning and looking at the woman. She looked back at her aunt in question.

"If you want people to believe you're a queen then you best act like one instead of some brut of a woman you displayed in the throne room with Ned Stark and his letter from your late husband."

Cersei glanced away rather quickly and kept quiet. Tyanna could feel all eyes on her in the room. Her gaze fell to Tywin.

"You doubt the current king then? A bastard?"

It was as if he were speaking to Tyanna about their own children. As if trying to pressure her into dropping the subject.

"Ned Stark isn't a man to lie is what I said, however, no doubt that his facts could be dreadfully wrong."

"As they are."

Cersei spoke up looking to Tyanna. The woman sighed, Tyanna walking toward the chair before her and sitting down in it facing Tywin at the opposite side of the table.

"Well then you'd do your best to make sure everyone else believes you over Lord Stark. The Barathoens surely don't and it's only a matter of time before the wolves come knocking at the door."

Tyanna said her eye contact never faulted from Tywin's own.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You believe that mocking my daughter will get you far in life dear sister?"

Tywin scoffed as he sat behind his desk at his newly appointed position as Hand to Joffery. His sister Tyanna poured herself a glass of wine and one for Tywin as well.

"I don't have to worry about getting far dear brother. I'm comfortable where I am."

Tyanna said moving around to his desk and placed the cup down.

"With Robert dead and you the Hand once more, Tymas has a question he wishes to ask you."

Tywin took the cup and looked up at his sister. His Bastard son? What could he want from him, who he believed to be his uncle.

"He's so much like you in every way possible. He wishes to be beside Jaime in the guard. War is coming we all know it."

"He wishes to make a name for himself?"

"Just as you did long ago."

Tyanna nodded while she sipped her wine. Tywin sat there for a moment before he rose to his feet and gazed down at Tyanna.

"My Bastard wants more recognition from me than my own sons."

"So it seems. He wants to prove himself to his uncle, much like proving himself to you as if knowing you were his father."

She said Tywin hummed. His hand came down and caressed Tyanna's face. Their eyes looking into one another.

"I'll meet with him this afternoon. I'll give him a position fit for his abilities. You have my word, Tyanna."

She gave him a soft smile as her lips curled up. It was true, she was one of the few rare Lannister's that ever actually smiled. And when she did smile it never went unnoticed by Tywin.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Brother?"

A timmed ten year old Tyanna questioned as she peeped her head in through her brother's sept door. Casterly Rock was her home, their home, for now. And Tyanna being merely ten and her eldest brother thirty you'd think there would be a significant persona difference between them; but there was not.

"Sister?"

Tywin greeted as his gaze came up from his papers. Tyanna swallowed her spit that had built up in the back of her throat as she moved forward into her brother's work area.

"I was hoping you could teach me the ways of the realm?"

She questioned causing the young Tywin to chuckle.

"Teach you the ways of the realm? You spend too much time with Joanna."

Tyanna felt her heart sink. The mention of his wife caused her stomach to turn and the butterflies all but gone.

"Perhaps. She's a strong woman, brother."

"Indeed."

"I wish to be strong too."

This caught Tywin's attention. His eyes darted toward his sibling which was now walking toward him in the room.

"Teach me how to be strong dear brother please. I beg of you."

\-----

"I beg of you Tymas, return home safely."

Tyanna said as she embraced her eldest. He chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Do not worry mother. It's basic training. Uncle has seen to it that I'll be a strong soilder in no time."

Tymas told her. She nodded and missed his cheek before they parted allowing her son to climb onto the horse.

"Thank uncle again will you?"

"Tywin needs no thanks. He's seen the greatness that I've seen in you."

She said knowing that Tywin would want her to return to him soon as it was. Tymas was leaving to go train for the war, to join all the other Lannister's, but his training would hopefully one day make him a strong general for Tywin's army.

A well respected position for a man like Tymas.

As Tyanna stood there and watched as her son road away with several other Lannister guards she couldn't help but shaken an uneasy feeling in her stomach. A feeling of uncertainty and something that felt like dread.

Exhaling deeply she turned around and plucked up her dress to help her walk back inside King's Landing.

"Worrying for your son dear aunt Tyanna?"

Tyanna couldn't help but smile softly looking down toward the voice that called out to her.

"Nephew, good to see you as well."

Tyrion just smiled. His aunt had been the only one ever to not treat him like an abomination, well her and Kevan.

"How does it feel to watch your child go off to become a high ranking commander in your brothers army?"

Tyrion asked as he started walking beside his aunt. Tyanna sighed and lolled her head about.

"Tyrion, I'm fourty-four years old, my eldest I had when I was merely 11. I was a child having a child. And now I'm an adult sending my adult son off to, gods forbid, die. So it doesn't feel well at all."

She said walking beside the short man. Tyrion stopped walking while grabbing his aunt's hand which caused her to stop as well.

"Well, I guess that's one way to look at it. I'm sorry."

Tyanna nodded slowly.

"Are you headed off to the wall? I heard you planned on visiting."

"Yes though I'm rather iffy about going now that some of the Starks say the things they say about me."

Tyanna snorted and nodded again only quicker.

"Just remember to keep to the Kings Road all the way there so as to not get lost."

Tyrion laughed seeing the cunning smirk on his aunt's lips.

"And be captured by the Starks instead? Yes, brilliant idea!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we head any further into this story there was an issue someone had about the tags. They told me that I needed to add rape since Tyanna was merely a child compared to Tywin when they first conversed in sexual activities.
> 
> Therefore I have added "consensual underage sex" to the tags. Reason being is because Tywin was not the one to force himself on her, but she onto him. Also at that age then so long as the female were to have their ministerial cycle, they were considered a woman and would be married off to a lord, and this cycle could happen even earlier than the age of ten in some girls.
> 
> Therefore, tags have been changed to fit the style of the story. Continue reading at yo ur own caution.

"Gods, Tyanna!"

Tywin grunted from his seat. Tywin watched his ten year old sister on her knees sucking him off as he sat in his chair in the mist of Casterly Rock. His teeth gritted together as the girl did filthy things to him.

Things that he shouldn't have allowed for her to do, yet her he was having her suck him off in such a wet messy hurry so as to not get caught by his own wife or someone that might just happen to walk into his office.

Tyanna had been learning things from her dear brother about the realm and how to sort money with bills over the last few weeks when suddenly this very afternoon Tyanna kissed Tywin unexpectedly.

Appalled at first seeing as how this was his child sister and youngest of the family he knocked her to the ground after the kiss. But she was persistent in wanting to show him what it was she wanted from him and so then from that position she used it to her advantage.

"How do you know -- "

"I read smut, dear brother."

She said running her tongue along the underside of his shaft and sucking on the skin under the top of his tip.

\-----

"Tyanna!"

Tywin snapped causing his sister to quickly dart her eyes toward him. Her eyes widened from his sudden outburst. When she seen how hardened his eyes were she arched a brow.

"Yes dear brother?"

She watched his chest huffing.

"I said -- I will be headed North soon. An army is being raised in the North, the Starks are going to war with us. And it's all because of my son!"

Tywin scoffed. Tyanna sighed deeply rising from her seat in the mist of the tower of the Hand. Tywin had been granted the title by his daughter, and grandson, several weeks ago.

Tyanna reached out to Tywin, her hand grabbing his shoulder and rubbing it softly. Tywin closed his eyes even through the irritation. Her rubbing of his shoulders always helped to calm him down, even through his worst of moods.

"Dear Brother, war is such a burden cast upon you like always. Just know that I am attempting to work things out with the crown, with the Starks. I have a plan, brother."

"Plan? You?"

Tywin chuckled his hand coming over and stopping her rubbing.

"More like scheming."

Tyanna couldn't help but smile, returning a small squeeze to his shoulder.

"I am Lannister after all."

"Indeed. But it doesn't push the fact that I will have to go to war."

"And with this war Tymas, our son, will be joining you?"

Tywin nodded grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips kissing it.

"He shall be Jaime's to command. And maybe sometime through this war, Tymas will find a place at my war table."

"Wouldn't that just tickle him pink."

Tyanna chuckled removing her hand from Tywin's lips and placing it over his cheek. She leaned over the back of his chair and kissed him on his free cheek, but at the last minute Tywin turned and captured her lips in his own.

"Be careful won't you?"

She asked him her lips hovering over his as she spoke.

"Come home safe to me, Tywin."

She said causing Tywin to kiss her lips again and again and again.


End file.
